creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lobos, versión definitiva, 2ª parte
El tutor de Ana en el instituto era Matías, el profesor de Historia, un señor de mediana edad, todavía bastante apuesto, que en sus años mozos había sido todo un calavera. Ahora estaba felizmente casado y tenía una hija adolescente, pero seguía echándoles miradas aviesas a todas las hembras apetitosas que se ponían al alcance de sus ojos. No carecía de cierta cultura general y se consideraba un hombre de izquierdas, escéptico en materia religiosa. Sin embargo, se llevaba muy bien con don Manuel (o Manuel a secas), el sacerdote católico que impartía clases de Religión en 4º de ESO y Bachillerato. Manuel aún podía considerarse relativamente joven, pero, al igual que la mayoría de los curas que conozco, ya estaba prácticamente calvo. Era alto y delgado, ni feo ni especialmente guapo, y no se esmeraba mucho a la hora de afeitarse, lo cual le daba un aspecto desaliñado que no casaba del todo bien con su alzacuellos. Manuel tenía ideas avanzadas en lo social y tradicionales en todo lo demás. En eso se diferenciaba bastante de otros curas, a los que no les parece ninguna herejía poner en tela de juicio la existencia real del Diablo, pero que en cambio fruncen el ceño cuando alguien les dice que no es imprescindible votar al Partido Popular para alcanzar la Salvación eterna. Todos los días, durante el recreo, el agnóstico y el clérigo se citaban en la cafetería del instituto para tomarse unos cafés (Manuel era el que invitaba siempre) y discutir sobre lo divino y lo humano. Normalmente, el historiador era el primero en abrir la boca, pero sus primeras palabras siempre parecían una respuesta a una imaginaria aseveración del sacerdote: -Desde luego, yo soy de Letras, pero al menos sé contar, y que el uno y el tres son números distintos. Así que no me vengas con lo de la Santísima. -¿Y bien? Lo de la Santísima Trinidad es cosa de fe, no de razón. Ya te he contado el otro día la parábola de San Agustín y el hoyo en la playa. Además, si te pones a rascar, muchas cosas de la ciencia moderna, como por ejemplo la misma teoría de la relatividad, son casi tan paradójicas e incomprensibles como el misterio de la fe. -Ahí me pillas, porque para mí casi todo lo científico es incomprensible. El último año que di Física en los Maristas tuve que copiar en el examen final, que si no… (Matías, como buen escéptico, había estudiado siempre en colegios religiosos.) -Pues si para ti las cosas del mundo material son incomprensibles, entonces no intentes racionalizar lo sobrenatural, so mamón. (Manuel tenía la costumbre de insultar cariñosamente a sus amigos cuando discutía con ellos, olvidando tal vez aquello de “quien llame loco a su hermano, etc.”). -No, si yo no intento racionalizar nada, cuando ni siquiera sé si existe. ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que predicas es verdad, eh, capullo? (Ya se sabe que todo se contagia menos la hermosura.) -No lo puedes saber. También te bebes el café y no puedes estar totalmente seguro de que a Carlos (el camarero) no se le haya dado por echarle leche estropeada. -Pero, ¿para qué iba Carlitos a envenenarme? -¿Y para qué íbamos los evangelistas, los doctores de la Iglesia y yo a contarte bolas, especie de subnormal? -Pues para cobrar los diezmos. -Creo que eso ya no se lleva mucho últimamente. -Pues para que ponga la X en la casilla de la Iglesia, lo cual viene a ser lo mismo. Por pasta se puede hacer cualquier cosa. -En efecto. Pues también Carlitos podría haberte echado leche caducada, para no tener que comprarse leche nueva y así ahorrarse algunos eurillos. Por cierto, me gustaría saber si realmente prefieres que se gasten tus impuestos en subvencionar a los equipos de fútbol antes que en Cáritas. -Desde luego, cualquiera se pone a discutir contigo. Tienes cada sofisma, se te da tan bien buscarle treinta mil pies al gato… Pero no me convencerás tan fácilmente. En este mundo no hay sitio para lo sobrenatural. Si Dios existe, ¿por qué permite que unos animales se coman a otros? El motor de la Naturaleza es la selección natural, la ley del más fuerte, y no la Providencia esa de marras. Y si no, que se lo pregunten a las cebras enfermas que son devoradas por las hienas del Serengeti. -Todos sabemos que la vida es cruel, eso ya lo dijeron los escritores barrocos mucho antes de que naciera Darwin. Pero ello no implica que las fuerzas del Bien sean menos poderosas que las del Mal. Lo que pasa es que en este mundo, por culpa del pecado original, el Mal, aunque no tenga el equipo más fuerte, sí cuenta con la ventaja de jugar en casa, por decirlo en términos deportivos. Además, el darvinismo puro tampoco es perfecto. Muchas veces no gana el más fuerte, sino el que tiene más suerte. Y si no, que se lo pregunten a Fabio Capello (Manuel, cosa rara en un cura gallego, era del Barça, y nunca había aceptado como justo el éxito del Madrid en la liga 2006/2007. De las ligas ganadas por el Barça durante la era Cruyff ya no se acordaba.). En todo caso, poco importa, desde un punto de vista religioso, que en este mundo triunfe la maldad, pues, como dijo un poeta, la Tierra no es “el centro de las almas”. ¿Entiendes, especie de oligofrénico? -Lo único que entiendo es que hoy tienes muchas ganas de hablar, curiambro. Claro, como tú en clase, en vez de explicarles esas cosas a los chavales, les dejas hacer los deberes de otras asignaturas, porque de todas formas no te iban a hacer ni puto caso, ahora te desahogas conmigo, pobre de mí. Pero, sea como sea, no puedes demostrar la existencia de Dios. (En realidad, Matías llevaba un rato sin atender a Manuel. Concretamente, desde que Clara, una preciosa interina de Matemáticas se había acercado a la barra para pedir un bocadillo, y desde entonces el historiador se había centrado exclusivamente en admirar el generoso escote de la chavala, haciendo caso omiso de la homilía de su acompañante. Pero ahora aquel bombón ya se había ido con su bocata.) -Tú tampoco puedes demostrar su inexistencia. -No, claro, es que no se puede demostrar la inexistencia de nada, ni siquiera la del Pato Donald. Y no por ello pretenderás que crea en el Pato Donald. -Pero resulta que los mártires no han sacrificado sus bienes y sus vidas para predicar el mensaje del Pato Donald, sino el de Cristo. Tantos hombres buenos y valientes no podían estar equivocados. -Entonces comamos moscas crudas. Todas las arañas del mundo no pueden estar equivocadas. -Y no lo están. Lo que pasa es que nuestro aparato digestivo no es como el de las arañas. Y ya veo que tu corazón tampoco es el de los santos. -Vale, lo que diga Su Eminencia. Y ahora pasemos a la moral. ¿No es la religión una causa de conflictos entre los hombres? Si desapareciese, habría menos guerras. -Ya, pero eso puede decirse también de los partidos políticos, de los equipos de fútbol, de los estados, de los nacionalismos, del dinero… Sobre todo, de este último. Nosotros nos estremecemos al pensar en fanáticos asesinos como Torquemada o Bin Laden, pero cada día dejamos morir de hambre a miles de personas sin sentir el más leve escozor en la conciencia. La hipocresía del racionalismo burgués es infinita. Y, si bien debo reconocer que muchas veces la religión ha ensangrentado la Tierra, tampoco tú puedes negar que ha traído a ella grandes bienes, como la caridad cristiana. -Pues dime: ¿De qué sirve el concepto católico de caridad? Dale una limosna a un pobre, que cuando se la gaste volverá a pasar hambre. Eso no es más que comprar la tranquilidad de conciencia mediante un pequeño sacrificio que en realidad no soluciona nada. Lo que hace falta es compromiso, no limosna. -Vale, en eso no estás tan desencaminado como de costumbre. Lo cierto es que no mejoras el mundo, ni te mejoras a ti mismo, dándole cincuenta céntimos a un pobre al salir de la iglesia. Pero los que decís eso al final ni una cosa ni otra: ni dais limosna ni os apuntáis a la guerrilla para luchar contra el capitalismo en plan Che Guevara. Como mucho, os gastáis unos cuantos euros en el cine viendo películas de denuncia social y ya os creéis unos ciudadanos comprometidos. ¡Como si a los pobres de la Tierra les importase, o les fuese a solucionar algo, que los ricos vayamos a ver “Slumdog Millonaire” en vez de “Crepúsculo”! Total, todo es lo mismo: mucho hablar y al final no rascarla. (Matías no se había enterado ni de la mitad: ahora era una atractiva alumna de 2º de Bachillerato, con una minifalda escandalosa, la que llamaba su atención.) Así estaban las cosas cuando Carlos, el camarero, harto de aquellas discusiones teológicas que no le interesaban demasiado, aprovechó un momento de relax para meter baza y encaminar la conversación por otros derroteros más terrenales: -Bueno, padre, ¿y qué opina usted de lo de la granja de don Nicanor? Según la prensa, la Guardia Civil dice que puede estar implicada una secta vudú. El cura respondió a la interpelación con voz firme: -Chorradas, aquí no hay cosas de esas. Lo de la granja de don Nicanor fue un ataque de perros salvajes, no es la primera vez que sucede algo así. Sólo que esta vez los perros en cuestión se han pasado tres pueblos. Matías decidió aportar su opinión (la de la minifalda ya se había ido): -¿Y no será cosa de los lobos? Últimamente se han visto huellas de lobos en el bosque, a poca distancia de las granjas. Manuel, que se había criado en una aldea y que se consideraba tan experto en asuntos zoológicos como en teología, no desperdició aquella oportunidad para zaherir nuevamente al agnóstico: -Mira que eres paleto, Matías. Los lobos no hacen eso. Matan a una oveja y se la zampan, pero nunca matarían a diez corderos sólo para chuparles la sangre. Eso es cosa de perros asilvestrados, que son mucho peores que los lobos. El contacto con los hombres pervierte incluso a las bestias. ¿No sabes que los jabalíes tienen mucho sentido de la higiene y se bañan a menudo? Mira en cambio a los cerdos, que son eso mismo, unos cerdos. ¿De quién lo habrán aprendido? -Bueno, en resumen: que yo estaba equivocado. Ya salió el Pontífice a hablar ex cátedra para demostrar que a las ovejas las mataron perros y no lobos. Doctores tiene la iglesia, y parece que el más listo y polifacético está entre nosotros. Dime, Carlitos: ¿Qué sería de nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas si él no nos guiase por el camino recto? Manuel ya se aprestaba para responder a Matías con un sarcasmo (o con un insulto “amistoso” de los suyos) cuando advirtió que alguien le tocaba tímidamente el brazo, intentando llamar su atención. Se volvió y vio que era una de sus alumnas de 4º B, Ana Vázquez, una alumna muy estudiosa y educada, aunque algo reservada. Era normalmente una chica tímida, y muy interesada tenía que estar en hablar con él para haber cometido la osada acción de tocarle el brazo. Manuel le dirigió una cálida sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pues la notó algo turbada, acaso avergonzada por haberse atrevido a irrumpir en una conversación entre profesores. Le habló cariñosamente: -¿Qué tal, doña Ana? ¿Bien, no? Tan guapa como siempre. Esto último no era del todo cierto. Ana era, desde luego, una chica muy guapa, pero aquel día parecía más pálida y ojerosa que de costumbre. Además, su expresión reflejaba cierta tristeza, como si una pena o un remordimiento la afligiese. Ella se dirigió a Manuel en voz baja y un tanto insegura, diciendo: -Manuel, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -Por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa, guapetona? Pareces preocupada. -Sí… Es que… Creo que he hecho algo malo. -Pero Ana, esto no es el confesionario. Y, de todas formas, dudo que tú hayas hecho algo realmente malo. Pero puedes contármelo, si quieres. -Bueno… Me preguntaba si es pecado hacerle daño a un animal. -Pues depende… Si matas a un animal para comer su carne o por alguna otra causa razonable, eso no es pecado en absoluto. Eso sólo sería malo si lo hicieras por pura crueldad, para disfrutar con su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, Ana, estoy seguro de que tú nunca le harías daño a ningún ser vivo. -Bueno, antes yo tampoco me creía capaz de eso… pero lo cierto es que lo hice hace poco. Hice daño… y disfruté haciéndolo. Ahora creo que en el fondo soy mala, capaz de hacerles daño a los demás y de disfrutar mientras lo hago. Pero yo no quiero ser así. -Y no lo eres, princesa. Puede que le hayas dado un pisotón a una araña, o algo por el estilo, pero el que eso te pese en la conciencia significa que tú no eres mala en absoluto. Yo creo que la mayoría de las personas que estamos aquí podríamos haber cometido un pecado semejante, o algo peor, y ni siquiera nos acordaríamos. -No estoy segura, Manuel. Pero casi preferiría no hablar más del tema. Es que me da vergüenza… y, bueno, ya va a tocar. -En efecto. Pues nada, te doy mi absolución. Hala, ahora a clase y, como penitencia… ¡a estudiar! Aquel mismo día, por la tarde, Ana se encuentra en la cocina de su casa, ayudando a su madre a hacer una tortilla de patatas para la cena. Se le ha alegrado el semblante, gracias a un inesperado diez en el último examen de Matemáticas. Y luego Helena le ha contado que uno de sus alumnos de Primaria ha llevado al colegio una vieja revista de moda, donde aparecía ella misma en su época de modelo, luciendo un sugerente bikini, lo cual la ha obligado a jurarles y perjurarles a sus sorprendidos discípulos que la chica de las fotos no era ella, sino “una prima suya, que se le parecía mucho”. Ana se ha estado riendo como una loca durante un buen rato. A Helena el asunto no le parece tan gracioso, pero está encantada viendo alegre a su niña, que durante los últimos días parecía la depresión en persona. Sin embargo, la alegría siempre es efímera. La televisión de la cocina está encendida. Empieza el telediario vespertino del canal autonómico. Aparecen imágenes de la granja de don Nicanor y de los corderos muertos. Estos se hallan tendidos sobre la hierba de los pastizales, con el cuerpo prácticamente intacto, pero sin un soplo de vida en sus pequeños y blancos cadáveres. Ana, que todavía estaba luchando por recuperar la compostura tras su ataque de hilaridad, se queda clavada en medio de la cocina, con una cebolla en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra, mirando como hipnotizada la pantalla de la televisión. No dice una sola palabra, pero su respiración se oye en toda la cocina. Helena también se queda quieta y callada, a la expectativa. Ahora aparece el bueno de don Nicanor, que está echando chispas, y realiza incendiarias declaraciones contra la Consellería de Medio Ambiente, contra los ecologistas y, sobre todo, contra la especie de los lobos, a la que asegura que en breves exterminará a tiros, con la licencia de la Xunta o sin ella. Ana está ahora más pálida que nunca. El color de sus mejillas se ha desvanecido completamente, como se desvanece la llamita de una vela súbitamente apagada. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar y parece a punto de desmayarse. Su madre la abraza y le dice, sonriendo y susurrándole con su voz más dulce: -Tranquila, cariño, no pasa nada… El pobre de Nicanor ya sabes cómo es, mucho de boca, pero toda la fuerza se le va por ahí. Cuando los de Medio Ambiente le paguen la indemnización, se olvidará del asunto. Ana se halla al borde del llanto, dice entrecortadamente: -Pero, mamá… Don Nicanor no es el problema. Yo soy el problema: si cambio, soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Esta vez fueron corderos, otro día puede ser un niño que esté jugando al escondite en el bosque. Si cambio, yo no soy yo, soy un monstruo. -No digas esas barbaridades, ¿quién puede decir de ti que eres un monstruo? -Nadie… hasta que alguien descubra qué soy en realidad. -Yo lo sé y te digo que eres la mejor chica del mundo. Antes no te preocupaban tanto los cambios. -Es que, mamá… entonces aún no había probado el sabor de la sangre... Ahora ya lo he hecho y sería capaz de hacer una barbaridad para probarlo de nuevo. Es como una droga… Se apodera de ti y lo echas de menos… incluso sin haber cambiado. Y no es sólo el sabor, es el olor, el color… Y su voz, a veces siento que la sangre me llama. -Bueno, bueno, vaya chorradas… Creo que los libros de Crepúsculo te están influyendo más de la cuenta. Mira, si tanto te va el color de la sangre… hoy le echaremos el doble de salsa de tomate a tu tortilla. ¿Te gusta la idea? -¡Jolín, mamá! ¡No estoy para bromas! A pesar de sus palabras, se veía claramente que Ana (quien, aunque parecía de carácter serio, en realidad tenía la risa floja) se estaba esforzando para contener una nueva carcajada. Al verla así, Helena suelta un suspiro de alivio, tan tenue que ni siquiera los finísimos oídos de Ana son capaces de captarlo, y dice: -Bueno, señorita, tanto sentimentalismo y tantos cuentos chinos, pero me parece que tenías que picar una cebolla y yo aún la veo entera. ¡A trabajar! -Sí, mamá. Aunque eso de “a trabajar” no sé si me lo dirías con tanta frescura si yo fuera un chico. Habría que verlo... Bien, piensa Helena, la niña ya parece más animada. Si protesta por tener que picar una cebolla es que se está olvidando de otras preocupaciones más serias. Pero, ¿cuánto durará esta normalidad? También parecía feliz antes de que Nicanor saliera en el telediario y luego le había faltado poco para desmayarse. Lo que necesitaba Ana era una ocupación placentera que la distrajera de sus inquietudes… o, mejor aún, que le permitiese analizarlas de una forma más serena y objetiva. Por ejemplo… -¿Sabes, Ana? He hablado con Bego, tu profe de Lengua, y, según ella, le has dicho que de mayor quieres ser novelista, como Stephenie Meyer. Pues entonces lo que necesitas es escribir un poco cada día. ¿Te acuerdas del diario que te regaló la abuela en Navidad? Pues aún está en blanco. Así que, nena... Realmente, en un principio a Ana le había parecido un poco ridículo ponerse a escribir un diario en la era de los blogs y del Tuenti, pero al final se animó. A fin de cuentas, otras chicas del instituto, más modernas y más mañosas con el ordenador que ella, también tenían diarios. -Pues tienes razón, mami. Puede que sea una buena idea. -Claro que sí, cariño. Ya verás cómo te lo vas a pasar bien escribiendo; además, así podrás expresar tu intimidad libremente. Helena suspiró, un poco arrepentida de lo que había dicho. Si su hija tenía que expresarse en un diario era porque no podía hablar de ciertas cosas con nadie. Y sin duda eso hacía que en ocasiones se sintiera sola. Para corregir su metedura de pata, Helena decidió cambiar de tema: -Por cierto, guapetona… Mucho diez en el examen de Mates, pero ¿qué me dices del seis en Física? ¿No me habías prometido que ibas a sacar por lo menos un siete en esta evaluación? Dame una explicación… y que no sea una excusa de las tuyas. -Pero todavía puedo sacarlo. Aún tenemos que hacer otro examen al final del trimestre y ese va a hacer media, así que si saco un ocho… -Vale, pero te lo advierto: como no saques por lo menos un ocho en ese examen, en esta casa al final sí que va a haber un ser feroz y sediento de sangre… pero no vas a ser tú. -Ejem, sí, mamá, capto el mensaje, no te preocupes. -Si no me preocupo, la que te tienes que preocupar eres tú. Y respecto a la cebolla, parece que te la quieres quedar como mascota, porque sigue ahí tan pancha la tía. ¡A trabajar! -Sí, mamá… -inicio del diario de Ana Vázquez- Hoy comienzo a escribir el que sin duda alguna será el diario más extraño que jamás haya escrito una adolescente. Me presento: Me llamo Ana Vázquez Barreira, tengo quince años recién cumplidos y estudio 4º de ESO en el IES Carla Padrón de Pazos (Ourense). Mi signo del Zodíaco es Leo y nunca he sabido cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo. Tengo fama de ser una persona seria, distante y un tanto fría, pero eso es porque, fuera de mi casa, muy pocas personas me conocen bien. En realidad, no soy nada fría, tengo la risa floja y la lágrima fácil, siempre estoy pensando en las musarañas y me conmuevo con mucha facilidad. Vivo con mi madre en una casa de las afueras del pueblo, pero durante las vacaciones siempre pasamos algunos días en la ciudad, en el apartamento de mi abuela. Me gusta leer, pasear por el bosque, hacer gimnasia, ver la serie de Dragon Ball, ir al cine y escuchar música pop. De mayor quiero ser veterinaria y escritora, ambas cosas a la vez. En lo que respecta al momento presente, hay dos asuntos que ahora mismo me preocupan bastante. Una es la nota de Física y Química. Las ciencias siempre se me han dado bien, pero este año nos ha tocado como profesor Rafael Ortega, el hueso más hueso del instituto, y voy a tener que sudar sangre para sacar por lo menos un siete en esta evaluación. Y, si saco menos, mamá ya me ha dicho que me voy a enterar de lo que vale un peine, así que la llevo clara. Normalmente mamá y yo nos llevamos muy bien, pero con las notas es intransigente. El otro asunto que me preocupa es la agitación que se ha producido en el pueblo después de lo que pasó en la granja de don Nicanor. Ahora el bosque está lleno de hombres armados que quieren cazar al lobo autor del ataque, con permiso del SEPRONA o sin él. Por tanto, durante algún tiempo tendré que hacer todo lo posible, y también lo imposible, para no cambiar de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, cada vez tengo más fuerza de voluntad para controlar mis cambios. Ya no es como antes, cuando cambiaba involuntariamente siempre que algo me asustaba o me enfurecía. Si sigo progresando, pronto me transformaré sólo cuando lo desee (es decir, nunca). Pero, por desgracia, una vez que ha “pasado eso” las cosas siguen siendo igual que antes. Durante unos cuantos minutos, no puedo recuperar la forma humana, y, además, sigo perdiendo mi inteligencia. Como mucho, puedo reconocer a las personas a las que quiero y así no las ataco. Pero, por lo demás, en ese estado soy una bestia salvaje, sedienta de sangre y que responde con rabia ante cualquier señal de amenaza. Y lo de encerrarme tampoco es una buena idea, porque al sentirme prisionera me vuelvo loca de rabia y me arrojo contra la puerta o las paredes hasta quedar hecha un Cristo. Por tanto, la mejor opción es resistir como sea, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco. En fin, ya está bien por hoy. Este diario debe de parecer un poco raro. Sin duda, tiene más de cuento fantástico que de diario de una chica de quince años recién cumplidos. Pero resulta que la chica en cuestión -o sea: yo- padece licantropía desde los once años. Y eso es algo más que simplemente “raro”. PERSONAJES EXTRAÑÍSIMOS -extractos del diario de Ana Vázquez- Hoy ha habido novedad en clase. Ya sabíamos que Begoña, la profesora de Lengua, estaba embarazada y que iba a coger varios meses de baja, por lo cual tenía que venir un sustituto. Pero seguramente nadie esperaba que nos tocase en suerte un tipo como Rui Fernández. Todos esperábamos a un joven tímido con entradas prematuras y gafas de ochenta mil dioptrías, o a una señora de mediana edad, con cara de mala uva y las mismas gafas de ochenta mil dioptrías. Y entonces entró Rui en el aula, tan chulo como si todo el instituto fuese de su propiedad y dirigiéndonos una sonrisa de perdonavidas que a mí, personalmente, me pareció asquerosa. En general, la primera impresión que me dio nuestro nuevo profe de Lengua fue bastante negativa. Por el contrario, las demás chicas de la clase parecían encantadas con aquel guaperas, que parecía sacado de una película de acción americana: veintipocos años (a mí desde luego me pareció demasiado joven para ser un profesor, en cambio si me hubieran dicho que era un alumno de 2º de Bachillerato me lo hubiera creído), alto, rubio, atlético, con la piel ni muy blanca ni muy morena, de ojos grises y (esto no puedo dejar de reconocerlo) terriblemente atractivo. A pesar de que fuera hacía frío, venía con una camisa de manga corta, que permitía apreciar la envidiable musculatura de sus brazos. Unos pantalones vaqueros deliberadamente desteñidos y unos tenis completaban su indumentaria, que parecía muy informal hasta que te dabas cuenta de que todo era de marca. Hablaba con mucha seguridad, e incluso con un poco de amable chulería, como si nos conociera de toda la vida y, en vez de sus alumnos, fuéramos sus fans, o algo así. Además, cuando alguna chica no podía resistir la tentación de clavar sus ojos en su hermoso cuerpo, él le dirigía, como respuesta, una mirada pícara y una sonrisa irónica, como si le dijese sin palabras a la mirona: “que sí, nena, que ya sé que estás coladita por mí”. Y si, a continuación, la chica se ponía colorada, la sonrisita de marras se hacía aún más burlona, como si él estuviese disfrutando de lo lindo con aquel juego. A mí, francamente, todo aquello me parecía casi vomitivo. Por lo demás, no debía de tener las ideas muy claras sobre lo que era desarrollar una programación didáctica. Le dijimos que Begoña, antes de marcharse, había dejado a medias el tema de la oración compuesta. Pero él, tras unos momentos de turbación (los únicos en los que lo vimos bajarse de su pedestal), dijo, como si fuese una verdad tan evidente que no admitía la menor discusión, que dicho tema carecía de importancia y que lo íbamos a dejar tal cual. Entonces, nos mandó que abriéramos el libro en el tema del Romanticismo, saltándonos así todo lo que nos quedaba de sintaxis y gramática textual, que no era poco. Luego, empezó a explicar las características del movimiento romántico, cosa que, la verdad sea dicha, no hizo del todo mal. Se notaba que controlaba bastante y que sabía hacer interesante un tema de literatura. Fuera como fuera, la clase (en la cual, por cierto, el elemento femenino era ampliamente predominante) permaneció muy atenta durante toda la hora. Aunque, conociendo a mis compañeras, creo que casi todas estuvieron más atentas a los bíceps del profesor que a sus explicaciones. Y él, por supuesto, con cara de estar encantado de la vida. Yo antes pensaba que lo de Matías, el profe de Historia, gran examinador de minifaldas, escotes, pantalones ceñidos y prendas femeninas semejantes, era una pasada, pero esto es mucho peor. Seis días después. Hoy tenía que bajar al pabellón para la clase de Educación Física. Ya estaba en camino cuando recordé que teníamos que llevar la raqueta, y yo la mía la había dejado en el aula. Entonces, fui corriendo a buscarla, a la máxima velocidad que alcanzo en mi forma bípeda (que, sin ser sobrehumana, es bastante respetable). Pero, al doblar a toda leche una esquina del pasillo, me di de bruces precisamente con Rui, quien, al parecer, tenía hora de guardia. Una vez que nos hubimos recuperado del impacto, él recobró su eterna sonrisa de chulo playero y me espetó, con toda la confianza del mundo: -¡Vaya, preciosa! Cualquiera diría que te estás entrenando para las Olimpiadas. Yo siempre he sido muy educada con los profesores, pero aquello era demasiado. Ciertamente, la culpa del incidente había sido mayoritariamente mía y lo suyo hubiera sido pedir disculpas, pero no fui capaz. Más borde que nunca, le contesté, sin alzar mucho la voz, pero mirándolo con toda la mala leche que fui capaz de reunir: -Usted también podía mirar por dónde va, ¿no?… Y, ya puestos, odio que me llamen “preciosa”, ¿sabe? Una vez que hube desahogado mi acceso de rabia, me callé, ya más asustada que otra cosa, pues temía haberme hecho merecedora de un parte de amonestación. Sin embargo, Rui no sólo no parecía molesto, sino que su sonrisa se había hecho aún más pronunciada. Me dijo burlón, mirándome como si fuera una niña pequeña: -Vaya por Dios. Cuando vine, tu tutor me dijo que eras la mejor alumna de la clase, pero yo cada vez estoy más convencido de que eres un hermoso ejemplar de tojo silvestre. Tan guapa como borde. Aquello hizo que volviera a ponerme furiosa, hasta tal punto que sólo mediante un gran esfuerzo de mi voluntad contuve las ganas de cambiar y de desgarrarle el cuello a mordiscos. Di la callada por respuesta y me fui, tras echarle una última mirada de asco que me pareció sobradamente elocuente. Dos semanas después. Hoy ha sido uno de los días más extraños de mi vida. Bueno, realmente creo que ha sido con diferencia el más extraño. Y eso que la vida de un licántropo está llena de días extraños. Esta tarde cogí mi mochila y me dirigí, como todos los jueves, a la Escuela de Idiomas, adonde voy tres veces por semana. Pero, una vez en la calle, sentí unas ganas incontenibles de cambiar, tan fuertes e irresistibles como no las había sentido desde que era una cría. Sin duda, llevaba demasiado tiempo (meses enteros) conteniendo mi lado salvaje y este, por fin, había dicho “basta, aquí estoy yo”. Comprendí que no podría resistir su llamada apremiante durante mucho tiempo y, entonces, me fui al bosque, después de enviarle a mamá un SMS, para decirle lo que pasaba y pedirle que no se preocupara por mí si volvía tarde a casa. Por suerte, ya no había guardias armados rondando por las cercanías, pues hacía mucho tiempo que el ganado no sufría ataques. Pocos minutos después, había entrado en las ruinas del viejo molino que hay junto al río, en la zona más espesa y menos transitada del bosque. Una vez allí, me desnudé totalmente y guardé todo lo que llevaba (ropa, cartera, móvil, tenis, etc.) en la mochila, que, pese a ser bastante amplia, estaba a punto de reventar. Luego, cambié. Durante varios minutos, me limité a corretear y olisquear por los alrededores, ebria de libertad y sin más conciencia de mí que la que podría tener cualquier otro animal. Pero entonces cambió la dirección de la brisa y llegó a mi nariz el olor, tan temido como deseado, de la sangre caliente. Sin pensarlo dos veces (mejor dicho, sin pensarlo ni una sola vez) me encaminé hacia el punto del cual procedían aquellos tentadores efluvios. Tras un breve galope entre los árboles, llegué a un pequeño claro del bosque, donde me encontré con un espectáculo inesperado, que me dejó clavada en lo alto de un montículo que dominaba dicho claro. Allí se hallaba una enorme bestia de pelo castaño y aspecto aterrador, que se dedicaba a despedazar con los dientes el cadáver de un jabalí, al cual, seguramente, había cazado poco tiempo antes. Era casi tan grande como un oso, aunque su aspecto general fuera claramente lupino. Sin embargo, no podía ser un lobo normal. Ni su tamaño, ni las pupilas encarnadas que llameaban en sus ojos, ni el hecho de haber matado él solo a un jabalí adulto, permitían pensar eso. Se trataba, desde luego, de un licántropo, pero era mucho más grande (y seguramente más fuerte) que yo. Para no quedar de cobarde ante el extraño, le dirigí un gruñido y le enseñé los dientes, aunque sabía perfectamente que, si aquel bicho me atacaba, podría destrozarme tan fácilmente como si yo fuera un cachorro de caniche. El monstruo, hasta entonces ajeno o indiferente a mi presencia, respondió a mi gruñido alzando su rostro ensangrentado del cuerpo que estaba devorando y mirándome con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. Por supuesto, no sentía el menor miedo, y tampoco parecía albergar la menor hostilidad hacia mí. Tras unos segundos de mutua observación, él se apartó parsimoniosamente del jabalí, como si ya estuviera harto de su festín, y se acercó a un charco que había en el suelo, donde bebió un poco de agua y se lavó la sangre del hocico. Yo seguía mirándolo, quieta y silenciosa, a la expectativa. Ya había recobrado mi conciencia humana, pero no me atrevía a recuperar mi forma bípeda, por si eso desencadenaba el ataque del misterioso licántropo. Por suerte, este parecía cualquier cosa menos agresivo. Al final, bostezó, mostrándome las temibles armas de su boca, y comenzó a transformarse. Casi me dio algo cuando lo vi convertido en el apuesto y odioso Rui Fernández. Durante un buen rato me quedé contemplando, atónita, su atlético y bellísimo cuerpo, hasta que él, sin perder la eterna sonrisa irónica de sus labios, me dijo, con un tono de voz casi cariñoso: -Bueno, Ana. Ya está bien de animaladas por hoy. Voy a vestirme, tú haz lo mismo, que no quiero verte en pelotas, y, luego, vuelve aquí. Te estaré esperando. Chao. Cinco minutos después, estaba sentada al lado de Rui, en el interior de su flamante todo-terreno (sin duda, un vehículo excesivamente costoso para el bolsillo de un profesor sin plaza fija). Este no había perdido su sonrisa ni sus aires de perdonavidas, pero parecía más humano que de costumbre. Por otro lado, yo, tras algún tiempo de reflexión, había acabado por admitir la verdad: que, aunque él fuera un chulo y un descarado, nunca me había dado verdaderas razones para odiarlo. A continuación, voy a transcribir la conversación que mantuvimos, tal como se ha quedado grabada en mi memoria. Recuerdo que él al principio me dijo: -En fin, Ana, creo que ya ha llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Ello, en realidad, sólo va por mí, pues yo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo todos tus secretos. Prepárate para recibir unas cuantas sorpresas más. -Ya estoy preparada para todo. ¿Qué puede ser más sorprendente que descubrir que eres un licántropo? -Pues empiezo. Aunque es cierto que me llamo Rui, el apellido que uso en el instituto es falso. Y como tal vez ya hayas supuesto, no soy profesor, ni siquiera he hecho la carrera de Filología… Ni ninguna otra, en realidad sólo tengo veinte años. Estoy en el instituto gracias a unos amigos poderosos, que movieron ciertos hilos. Por eso no quise seguir con el tema de sintaxis: no tengo mucha idea de gramática. Pero sí sé algunas cosas de literatura romántica, gracias a que siempre he sido un sincero admirador de Bécquer y Edgar Allan Poe. Así, bien o mal, me las he ido arreglando. -Pero entonces, ¿qué eres? ¿Para qué has venido aquí? -Pues, profesionalmente hablando, no soy nada en especial. Nunca he tenido que trabajar para ganarme la vida. Mi familia ha sido muy desgraciada en todos los aspectos salvo en el económico. Hemos sufrido mucho, pero nunca nos ha faltado dinero para celebrar suntuosos funerales. Básicamente, me considero un ronin, que es como se llamaba a los samuráis sin señor en el antiguo Japón. La mayoría de ellos acababan convirtiéndose en bandidos o mercenarios, pero otros iban de un sitio a otro en busca de aventuras, como una especie de caballeros andantes. Pues yo soy un ronin de ese tipo. Y tú, ¿sabes lo que eres… y por qué lo eres? -Cuando me convertí en un licántropo, mi madre me contó lo que… bueno, lo que le pasó en el bosque antes de que yo naciera. Pero no sé nada más. - ¿Nunca tienes sueños extraños? ¿No ves ni oyes cosas que los demás no pueden ni ver ni oír? No, no hablo de sensaciones ordinarias... Me refiero a visiones de un pasado teñido de sangre y muerte. ¿Nunca has soñado con eso? -Pues no. Tengo unos sentidos muy finos, como los de un animal salvaje, pero no puedo ver esas cosas de las que hablas. Entonces, ¿se supone que yo debería poseer esa habilidad, la de ver cosas que han sucedido en otros tiempos? ¿La tienes tú? -Sí, yo, cuando sueño, veo muchas cosas que han tenido lugar antes de mi nacimiento, aunque todas ellas afectan a mis antepasados. Es como una especie de “memoria de la tribu”. Quizás tú también tengas algún don especial. Las facultades paranormales son frecuentes en nuestra estirpe. -No sé, ahora mismo creo que no tengo ningún don especial. -Será que aún no lo has descubierto. -Ni idea. A veces creo que puedo leer los pensamientos ajenos, aunque no de un modo sistemático. Desde luego, algunas personas son para mí un libro abierto cuando estoy cerca de ellas, sin embargo con el resto de la gente no tengo tanta suerte. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema. Está claro que tú sabes muchas cosas que yo ignoro, o al menos esa es la impresión que quieres dar para hacerte el interesante. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya. -Lo haré. Antes de nada te revelaré una cosa: tú y yo descendemos de la misma familia. Pero no te emociones, nuestro parentesco es muy lejano y no hace falta que me llames “primo” ni nada por el estilo. Mis visiones, ciertas cosas que me contaron mis padres antes de morir y algunos viejos documentos heredados de mis abuelos me han permitido reconstruir bastante bien el pasado de nuestra familia. La maldición se remonta al siglo XIX. Entonces, vivía en Texas un rico hacendado de origen gallego llamado don Francisco Balboa. Este, como tantos otros habitantes de esta sufrida tierra, se había visto obligado a emigrar cuando era poco más de un niño para no morir de hambre. Una vez en el Nuevo Mundo, las cosas, sin embargo, le fueron bastante bien. Su propia laboriosidad, la buena suerte y un matrimonio de conveniencia con cierta dama de la aristocracia criolla mexicana le proporcionaron una fortuna considerable, que invirtió en comprar una próspera hacienda, con extensos maizales y numerosas cabezas de ganado. Hacia 1870, Francisco era el propietario más rico de la zona. Su esposa ya había fallecido y él vivía con su hija, Carlota, que por aquel entonces tendría unos diecisiete años y era, al parecer, una muchacha muy atractiva. Un buen día, Francisco, que era un gran aficionado a la caza, cogió su escopeta y se fue a un pastizal próximo a su casa, en busca de gallos salvajes. Ignoro si le fue bien en la cacería, lo que sí sé es que, como el calor apretaba, Francisco decidió internarse en una arboleda para guarecerse del Sol y descansar. Entonces, y de forma totalmente repentina, escuchó un disparo de rifle. Casi al mismo tiempo, oyó un gruñido de dolor y un puma, que llevaba un buen rato acechándolo desde las ramas de un árbol cercano con funestas intenciones, cayó al suelo, muerto y con la cabeza destrozada por el disparo. Sin duda, se trataba del mismo puma asesino que varios días antes había atacado mortalmente al viejo Sam Malone, el capataz del rancho. Francisco, pálido y con el corazón a punto de estallar, pero sano y salvo gracias al providencial disparo, no pudo menos que deshacerse en muestras de gratitud hacia su salvador. Este era un desconocido, un hombre desaseado, con aspecto de vagabundo, y, aunque indiscutiblemente norteamericano, forastero en aquella zona, que hablaba con un marcado acento del Sudeste. El hacendado lo invitó a compartir sus provisiones y le hizo varias preguntas. El forastero, que al hablar demostraba más educación y cultura de las que podían aguardarse de un hombre con un aspecto tan desastrado, dijo llamarse Louis Brown y ser oriundo de las tierras del Mississippi. Siempre según sus palabras, no tenía casa ni familia ni amigos, ni tampoco más ocupación que recorrer el país en busca de fortuna, sin más posesiones que la ropa que llevaba puesta y su rifle. Francisco le preguntó si era ducho en las tareas del campo, a lo cual Brown respondió que él mismo había dirigido una plantación en su tierra natal, antes de arruinarse por culpa de la Guerra. El hacendado le ofreció un puesto de capataz en su hacienda y Brown, que, al parecer, no tenía adónde ir, aceptó su oferta. Una vez instalado en la hacienda, el misterioso Brown demostró ser un capataz sumamente eficaz, inteligente y laborioso, aunque excesivamente duro con los peones, a los que ha menudo maltrataba por razones francamente nimias, como si hubiera un fondo de sadismo en su alma. Pero a don Francisco le importaban mucho menos sus peones que la prosperidad de su hacienda, así que estaba encantado con Brown, a quien a menudo invitaba a sentarse en su mesa para comer con él y con la señorita. María, la doncella, única criada de la hacienda que tenía cierta confianza con el amo, se quejó discretamente de que Brown miraba a Carlota demasiado, de una forma devoradora, como si la desease, o quizás como si le recordase a una persona querida. En todo caso, no le parecía propio que un simple asalariado, por muy capataz que fuera, tuviera el atrevimiento de posar sus ojos sobre la hija de quien le pagaba. Don Francisco, aunque no las tenía todas consigo, estaba tan contento con el capataz que se burló de María, diciéndole que esas eran aprensiones suyas y que se estaba haciendo vieja. María, escarmentada, no volvió a insistir en el asunto, pero vio con satisfacción que desde entonces, cuando Brown era invitado a comer con el amo, la señorita Carlota siempre tenía que ausentarse de la mesa por culpa de una jaqueca o similares. Entonces, Brown fruncía el ceño, visiblemente contrariado (o, al menos, eso interpretaba María en su gesto adusto), pero no hacía ningún comentario al respecto, o como mucho decía alguna simpleza del tipo “espero que la señorita se reponga pronto”, y se ponía a hablar despreocupadamente con el amo, del ganado, de la cosecha o de otros temas impersonales. Fue por aquella época cuando el ganado de don Francisco comenzó a sufrir continuos ataques nocturnos por parte de un animal salvaje, probablemente un lobo o un coyote de gran tamaño. Tanto las ovejas como los becerros, e incluso los caballos y los perros guardianes, pagaron un tributo en vidas al merodeador, que mataba más de lo que podía comer, y se mostraba increíblemente astuto y escurridizo. Esquivaba a los guardias, saltaba las vallas más altas, derribaba las puertas de los corrales y despedazaba a los perros más feroces como si fueran cachorrillos de chihuahua. Luego se desvanecía en las sombras como un fantasma y no se volvía a saber nada más de él hasta que atacaba de nuevo. El amo, deseoso de detener aquella sangría, ordenó a Brown que organizase una partida de caza y que capturase a la fiera, aunque para ello tuviera que movilizar a todos los hombres del rancho. El capataz les transmitió sus órdenes a los peones y le preparó una emboscada al atacante. Desde el atardecer hasta el alba, todos los vaqueros se hallarían ocultos en distintos puntos estratégicos de la hacienda, aguardando al animal para darle muerte una vez que lo vieran. De ese modo, sólo el amo, su hija y la doncella dormirían en la casa aquella noche. En principio, el capataz también tendría que tomar parte en la emboscada, pero a última hora rehusó hacerlo, pretextando que se sentía mal. Por tanto, Brown volvió a la casa, encomendándole al segundo capataz, un hombre valiente llamado Charles Wilson, la tarea de dirigir a los peones y supervisar los distintos detalles de la emboscada. Llegó la noche y los hombres de Brown aguardaron, durante largas horas de fúnebre silencio, impenetrable oscuridad y vagos temores mal disimulados, la llegada del lobo. Pero este no daba llegado. Ya pasaba de la medianoche cuando Wilson, a quien largos y peligrosos años de vida en el salvaje Oeste le habían dado el oído de un indio, creyó percibir un sonido inquietante procedente de la casa, quizás el eco de una detonación. Aunque nadie más había percibido el supuesto disparo y él mismo no estaba seguro, pues la casa se hallaba a bastante distancia de su puesto de observación, decidió ir a echar un vistazo, tras ordenarles a sus subordinados que siguieran esperando al lobo. Cuando entró en el edificio principal del rancho, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa que puso a prueba la férrea solidez de su temple. En el vestíbulo, sobre un charco de sangre, se hallaba el cuerpo atrozmente despedazado del señor Balboa, que todavía sostenía en su mano un revólver. Este había sido efectivamente disparado en al menos una ocasión, pero el disparo no había podido detener a su atacante, fuera lo que fuera. Estaba claro que haría falta algo más contundente, por ejemplo un rifle de grueso calibre. Wilson comprobó el buen estado del suyo en un segundo y, tras cubrir el lívido rostro del cadáver con su propio pañuelo, empezó a subir sigilosamente las escaleras. Una vez que hubo llegado al pasillo superior, estuvo a punto de resbalar, lo cual hubiera desbaratado su proyecto de sorprender al intruso. Por suerte, sus excelentes reflejos y su autodominio le permitieron conservar el equilibrio y el silencio que tanto necesitaba. Pero le costó reprimir un grito de horror al comprobar, gracias a la luz lunar que se filtraba por una ventana, que lo que había estado a punto de hacerle resbalar era un nuevo charco de sangre. Esta manaba del cadáver de la vieja doncella María, que se hallaba en las mismas condiciones que el del amo. Entonces, sólo quedaba la señorita Carlota, la cual a aquellas horas tendría que estar en su alcoba. Wilson llegó a la puerta de la misma y estuvo tentado de llamar, pero unos sonidos inquietantes procedentes del interior del cuarto lo desanimaron de hacerlo. El valeroso vaquero derribó la puerta de una patada, y la luz lunar le permitió ver un espectáculo tan extraño y terrible que durante una fracción de segundo lo dejó paralizado de terror. Carlota, la bella y refinada hija del patrón, se hallaba tumbada sobre su cama, medio desnuda, con las manos atadas a los postes que sostenían el dosel de su lecho y amordazada con un jirón de tela blanca, probablemente arrancado a la fuerza de su propio camisón. Este había sido brutalmente rasgado en varias partes, de forma que tanto sus pechos como buena parte de sus piernas y la parte más íntima de su cuerpo se hallaban a la vista. También se veían manchas de sangre en su ropa y en las sábanas de la cama, pero lo peor era su estado anímico. Se veía claramente que había sido objeto de un ultraje despiadado. Estaba pálida como un muerto, lloraba y temblaba como si estuviera sufriendo en su carne y en su alma los más crueles tormentos del Infierno, profería gemidos propios de los últimos estertores de la agonía y había luchado con tanto ahínco para liberarse de sus ligaduras que tenía las muñecas ensangrentadas. Wilson hizo ademán de acercarse a la cama para liberarla, pero un grito de Carlota, medio ahogado por la mordaza, lo puso en guardia y se volvió. Un enorme lobo negro se estaba acercando a sus espaldas, con sus dientes prestos para desgarrarle el cuello. Sin duda, él había sido el asesino del amo y de la doncella, pues sólo una bestia salvaje habría podido despedazar sus cuerpos de aquella manera. Sin embargo, sólo un hombre podía ser el responsable del abuso a la señorita. Aquello era un misterio, pero ahora lo más urgente no era resolverlo, sino detener el inminente ataque del lobo. De no estar este cojo de una pata, seguramente a raíz del disparo efectuado por el amo antes de morir, Wilson ya habría sido eliminado antes de percatarse de lo que se le venía encima. Sin duda, la suerte estuvo de su lado, pues la cojera ralentizó el ataque de la bestia, dándole tiempo a Wilson para preparar su arma. Pero, como la suerte no es suficiente, el vaquero recurrió a su sangre fría, apuntó con cuidado y disparó contra el lobo, matándolo en el acto. El peligro había sido conjurado y, sin embargo, al buen Charles Wilson todavía le esperaba el mayor susto de aquella horrible noche. Mejor dicho, el mayor susto recibido a lo largo de toda una larga vida llena de peligros y situaciones inciertas, al menos desde que, siendo grumete en un barco que hacía la ruta del Caribe, había visto a un brujo vudú reanimando un cadáver. Apenas el cuerpo del lobo había dejado de agitarse en los últimos estertores de la agonía, empezó a sufrir una horrenda metamorfosis que ni siquiera el curtido Wilson pudo contemplar sin estremecerse. En pocos segundos, el cadáver de la fiera se había convertido en el cuerpo inerte de un hombre, que ahora yacía, completamente desnudo, sobre el ensangrentado suelo de madera. Aquel hombre no era ningún desconocido para Wilson, en vida había sido su último capataz: Louis Brown, el forastero. Carlota nunca llegó a sobreponerse del todo a la horrible muerte de su padre ni al ultraje padecida por ella misma. Sintiéndose incapaz de permanecer en la hacienda, se la cedió, por un precio muy inferior al real, a su salvador, el capataz Wilson, y decidió marcharse de aquella tierra salvaje, teñida para ella de tan infaustos recuerdos. Al principio se estableció en la ciudad de su madre, situada al norte de México, pero la abandonó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Su abusador la había fecundado. Ella, asustada, decidió establecerse en algún lugar donde nadie conociera su pasado, pero en el cual tampoco se sintiera del todo desarraigada. Como, pese a haber vendido el rancho, seguía siendo muy rica, podía elegir. Al final, optó por atravesar el Océano y comprar una casa solariega en Galicia, cerca de la aldea natal de su padre, abandonada por este hacía tantos años. El niño, al que llamó Francisco en homenaje a la memoria del difunto ranchero, nació en La Coruña, inmediatamente después del fin de la travesía. Luego, la joven, que se presentó como la viuda de un coronel mexicano, y su hijo se establecieron en el caserón para llevar una vida discreta de hidalgos rurales. Sabemos que Carlota, a pesar de ser el fruto de un abuso, siempre quiso mucho a su hijo. También sabemos que este heredó la maldición, se convirtió en un nuevo licántropo, y murió joven, en circunstancias bastante trágicas. Sabemos, finalmente, que Francisco llegó a tener varios hijos, que también heredaron su maldición. Y, de ese modo, la maldición de Louis Brown, cuyos últimos descendientes directos somos tú y yo, ha llegado hasta nuestros días. Lo único que no sabemos es si algún día podremos liberarnos de ella. -Pero, si todos los descendientes del tal Brown hemos heredado su maldición, ¿por qué, después de tantas generaciones, los licántropos somos tan pocos? -Es difícil llegar a viejo cuando eres un ser maldito. De un modo u otro, siempre acabas en el punto de mira de algún rifle. Puede que, en toda Europa, no quedemos más licántropos vivos que nosotros dos. En otros continentes, menos “civilizados”, la población es mayor, pues, cuando los licántropos africanos o sudamericanos son perseguidos, tienen a mano extensas selvas donde ocultarse. Nosotros, si no consiguiéramos pasar desapercibidos, tendríamos que conformarnos con lo poco que queda del viejo bosque europeo para buscar refugio. Y ni ahí estaríamos totalmente a salvo. Sé a ciencia cierta que el licántropo que te engendró hace quince años ya ha sido víctima de nuestra maldición. -No me da pena. Era un monstruo que le hizo daño a mi madre. -Pero, al menos biológicamente, también era tu padre. -Sí, porque abusó de mamá. No quiero saber nada de él. -De acuerdo. Pero deberías ser más compasiva con los de tu propia especie. Una vez que la persecución te arroja a lo más profundo del bosque, antes o después se cortan todos los lazos que te ligan a la humanidad. Pasas a ser, incluso en tu forma bípeda, un animal salvaje, sin más voluntad que la que te dictan tus instintos ancestrales, ni más aspiraciones que buscar comida y placeres eróticos. Cualquiera de nosotros se hubiera convertido en un monstruo tras unos pocos años de vida solitaria en el corazón del bosque. Por lo demás, aun sin haber llegado a tales extremos, todos nosotros hemos hecho ya cosas de las que no podemos sino avergonzarnos. A fin de cuentas, desde una perspectiva humana, sólo somos licántropos, es decir, monstruos, seres de las tinieblas… Escucha: tu padre se llamaba Eduardo y pertenecía a una rama de la familia Balboa distinta de la mía. Tampoco es que fuéramos parientes cercanos: habría que remontarse a un pasado lejano para hallar un antepasado común. Pero lo cierto es que a él también lo afectaba la maldición de Louis Brown. Se quedó huérfano siendo muy pequeño y lo adoptaron unos señores de la ciudad. La maldición empezó a manifestarse después de que Eduardo alcanzara la pubertad. Cuando sus aterrorizados padres adoptivos lo descubrieron, denunciaron su desaparición ante la Policía y lo encerraron en el sótano de un viejo caserón de su propiedad, situado en una aldea medio abandonada de la provincia de Lugo. Allí Eduardo pasó casi toda su adolescencia, hasta que un día sus progenitores, que eran los únicos que conocían su paradero, murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando se dirigían al pueblo para llevarle comida. Durante muchos días, Eduardo languideció en la fría oscuridad de su sótano, lacerado por el hambre y el miedo, hasta que, mediante un desesperado despliegue de energía, consiguió derribar la puerta de su prisión y huir al bosque. Pero su salud mental había quedado destrozada para siempre por los largos años de encierro, y, más aún, por aquellos terribles días de hambre y soledad. Durante mucho tiempo, vivió solo en los bosques, como un lobo sin manada, que es acaso la cosa más triste del mundo. Sobrevivió cazando animales salvajes para alimentarse y abusó a varias mujeres que cayeron en sus manos (o en sus zarpas) para satisfacer su lujuria. Pero sólo uno de los abusos fue fecundo: el que sufrió tu madre. Poco después, acuciado por el hambre, empezó a atacar al ganado hasta que alguien le pegó un tiro. Eduardo consiguió huir y refugiarse en la espesura, pero la herida era demasiado grave y murió desangrado. Al morir, recobró su forma humana, como pasa siempre. Algún periódico local habló del cadáver desnudo de un vagabundo desconocido hallado en medio del bosque y se le echó tierra al asunto. Así acabó la historia de Eduardo Balboa. Creo que apenas tenía veinte años cuando exhaló su último aliento. Puede que no quieras reconocerlo como padre, pero deberás admitir que la suya fue una historia bien triste. Y las nuestras no serán mucho más alegres. Durante algún tiempo, mediante una estricta disciplina mental, podemos controlar nuestras transformaciones y conservar la inteligencia humana durante las mismas, pero, antes o después, la maldición podrá con nosotros y nos arrastrará hacia el infierno. Cualquier día, por mucho cuidado que pongamos en evitarlo, nos transformaremos delante de un extraño, le haremos daño a un ser querido, caeremos de cabeza en una trampa… y ahí se acabará el cuento. Conozco bastante bien la historia de los Balboa y te puedo asegurar que, desde el hijo de Carlota hasta hoy ni un solo licántropo de nuestra estirpe ha llegado a los cuarenta años de vida. Soy cristiano y a veces creo que Dios acabará apiadándose de nosotros. Pero otras veces no puedo dejar de pensar que todos moriremos víctimas de nuestra maldición, como murió tu padre… y, bueno, también el mío. Yo me había quedado muda. Nunca había sentido el menor interés por saber algo de mi padre, del licántropo que había abusado a mamá en el bosque, pero las palabras de Rui me habían producido un nudo en la garganta. Durante un rato me contuve, no quería que aquel hombre de sonrisa burlona, encantado de haberse conocido a sí mismo, me viera conmovida por sus palabras, pero él mismo parecía afectado. Sus ojos se habían apartado de mí y no hacían sino mirar hacia el infinito. Por primera vez, una expresión de melancolía se dibujaba en su agraciado rostro. Se diría que su propio pasado y el de su familia estaban llenos de historias tristes por el estilo. Y toda aquella seguridad en sí mismo, la expresión pícara de su rostro, su manera descarada de hablar… ¿no serían corazas con las que protegía una parte íntima de su ser, blanda y sensible, que había sido lacerada muchas veces por la vida, por el cruel destino que la naturaleza le había (perdón, nos había) otorgado? Sí, así era: Rui Fernández era un ser bueno y desdichado, que, al igual que un molusco, protegía la vulnerabilidad de sus entrañas con la dureza de una caparazón casi impenetrable. Lo estaba leyendo, con toda claridad, en su mente. A mí, al contrario que a él, los sueños no me decían nada, pero sí lo hacían algunas mentes. Y acaso también algunos corazones. Ese era mi don: al menos Rui no podría ocultarme sus sentimientos mientras yo me hallara a escasa distancia de él. Y lo cierto es que a partir de aquel momento empecé a quererlo… no en un sentido romántico, por supuesto, pero sí como se quiere a alguien de tu familia, especialmente cuando está pasando por un mal momento. De haber tenido más confianza con él, creo que hasta hubiera intentado consolarlo. Pero no me atreví y me limité a encerrarme en mí misma… al igual que un molusco. Ya era noche cerrada cuando emprendimos el viaje de retorno a la ciudad. Rui conducía lentamente, pues la angosta y mal cuidada pista que atravesaba el bosque no permitía demasiadas alegrías a los conductores, ni siquiera a los que tuviesen un todo-terreno como el suyo. Por mi parte, yo me sentía cansada, muy cansada, pese a que llevaba horas sin hacer nada, sentada en el asiento del coche. En cambio, creo que si hubiera pasado toda la tarde correteando por el bosque en mi forma lupina, me habría sentido más animada. Aquel no era el cansancio sano que nos asalta tras realizar un ejercicio físico, sino algo más espiritual y profundo, cuyas raíces me llegaban a lo más hondo del alma. Iba medio dormida, con la cabeza inclinada sobre la ventanilla, insensible a la húmeda frialdad del cristal. Procuraba no pensar en nada, pero no podía desterrar del todo las preocupaciones que rondaban mi cerebro amodorrado. A las revelaciones de la tarde se añadía el fastidio anticipado que me asaltaba mientras pensaba en todas las explicaciones que tendría que darle a mamá, cuando me viera llegar a tales horas y en el coche de un presunto profesor del instituto (situación sospechosa donde las hubiera). Ya le había enviado un nuevo SMS para que estuviera tranquila, pero no podía hacerme ilusiones al respecto: conociendo a mamá, estaría comiéndose las uñas de ansiedad hasta que yo llegara a casa. Y después, si mis explicaciones no la satisfacían, me comería a mí. Pero, por otra parte, si todo aquel rollo de maldiciones y fuerzas extrañas era cierto (y estaba segura de que lo era), la cólera de mi madre sería la menor de mis preocupaciones. Claro que la menor de tus preocupaciones también puede ser algo muy serio cuando no puedes zafarte de ella. En esas estaba cuando mi sexto sentido me alertó de que algo había asustado, o al menos sorprendido, a Rui. Al mismo tiempo, a modo de confirmación, pude oír cómo se aceleraban bruscamente los latidos de su corazón. Entonces, me desperecé lo más deprisa que pude y abrí los ojos, a la expectativa. ¿Cuál podía ser el problema? ¿Nos habría visto alguien conocido, en cuyo caso Rui podría verse en una situación muy comprometida? ¿O se trataba de algo todavía más serio? Pronto pude descartar la primera posibilidad: allí no había nadie que pudiera vernos. Todavía estábamos en la pista del bosque, a varios kilómetros de distancia de las primeras casas. Rui paró el coche, dejándolo en medio de la calzada (total, por allí no pasaba nadie a aquellas horas), abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, mientras murmuraba unas frases entrecortadas e incoherentes, que pude oír pero no entender. En su rostro se adivinaba la tensión, aunque en realidad parecía más molesto que asustado. Yo bajé con él y lo seguí, sin decir palabra, hasta un bulto grande y oscuro, que yacía en el arcén, unos diez metros delante del punto donde habíamos dejado el auto. Una vez que me hube concentrado para que mis pupilas de fiera nocturna pudieran escudriñar la oscuridad, vi, con cierta decepción, que aquel bulto, la aparente causa del repentino nerviosismo de Rui, no era más que un caballo muerto. Aquello era lastimoso, pero no inusual: en los montes de los alrededores había muchos caballos que pacían en entera libertad y no resultaba raro que uno muriera atropellado en una pista forestal. Pero una ojeada más atenta me descubrió que en el cuerpo de aquel caballo no se veía herida alguna, ni se apreciaban marcas de contusiones, lo que parecía descartar el atropello como causa de su muerte. Tampoco se veían manchas de sangre en el suelo. Rui se agachó y acarició con su mano derecha el pescuezo del pobre animal, palpándolo como si estuviera buscando algo. Tras unos pocos segundos, musitó: -Aquí están… Me lo imaginaba. Me agaché y fijé mi mirada en lo que parecía acaparar la atención de Rui. Se trataba de dos incisiones paralelas, tan pequeñas que resultaban casi imperceptibles, en el cuello del caballo. En torno a cada una de ellas, se veía una sustancia oscura, que, por el olor, me pareció sangre seca. Rui murmuró, hablando para sí más que para mí: -No contaba con esto, pero desde luego puede complicarnos las cosas de una forma que no había previsto. Y lo peor es que luego nos pueden cargar el muerto a nosotros. Yo me sentí francamente inquieta, pese a que Rui, una vez repuesto de su sorpresa, parecía estar recuperando progresivamente su aplomo habitual. Le pregunté: -¿Quieres decir… que hay otro licántropo por aquí? Él me miró con cierta expresión de disgusto, como si me hubiera oído decir una simpleza, y me respondió, con voz dura y el ceño fruncido: -Yo no he dicho eso. ¿Es que no ves las incisiones en el cuello del caballo? Creo que resulta evidente para cualquiera que son las marcas del ataque de una mujer-pantera. Yo me quedé muda. Sacado de relatos.escalofrio.com Categoría:Animales